I'm With You
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: COMPLETE This is a song fic based on Kagome's feelings when Inuyasha runs off to be with Kikyo. The only problem is, she feels left out in the cold. Disclaimer in story.


**I'm With You**

**Dark Libra 09: This song fic is about how...ah! I'll let you read. The song for it is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Standing on the bridge on a rainy night. My clothes are already soaked through and I watch him leave. Just like all the other times to follow her. I said I would wait for him.

-

-

-

-

_**I'm standing on bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

-

-

-

-

I wait for him. I know it's stupid and I know I might catch cold. My body racks with silent crys telling me to go inside but I wait. I wait for the flick of his long silver hair, the almost silent steps of his feet always rushing to go somewhere but I don't hear any.

-

-

-

-

_**I thought you'd be here by now**_

_**Theres nothing but the rain**_

_**No foot steps on the ground**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

-

-

-

-

The others sleep in a warm hut while I wait for him to return and give me a reasuring smile or at least insult me. I still hear nothing. I'm beginging to wonder why the others don't come and rescue me but maybe...just maybe they think I need some time to myself.

-

-

-

-

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

-

-

-

-

It's cold. So very cold. My hands shake as I grip the bridge hoping for him to come back. Am I obsessive? I don't think so...okay maybe a little but I worry about him when he's with my other self. My asendant. I'm the rencarnation of her and I don't even think or act like her. She's cold and heartless...using Inu for her own purposes to drag him down to hell. It feels like it's been forever and an eternity and still he has not yet returned from looking for Kikyo. I remember him leaving, asking if he could go with his eyes that held love for that woman before I was born. I nodded. I remember so vibrantly.

-

-

-

-

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

-

-

-

-

_"Hey! I just saw Kikyo!" Shippo exclaims running up to me. I wish he had never said that. Inuyasha becomes silent. I fear he might want to go after her._

_"We should just leave her," Sango suggests trying to make me feel better. Inuyasha scowls are her. She looks down at her feet with sudden interest. _

_"I agree with Sango." Miroku says, his gaze remaining on Inuyasha. _

_He looks at me. I wish he wouldn't. I really do. His eyes beg me to let him go. For a moment I consider saying no but I know he'll only go anyway and be angry at me, possibly never coming back. I fight within myself. Should I or shouldn't I? I nod my head yes. Happiness is in those eyes. He leaves. _

"Why did I let him go?" I ask myself over and over again. I want him here.

-

-

-

-

_**Want you to hold my hand**_

-

-

-

-

A tear falls. I want to be somewhere private...that's where he opens up the most. I want him around.

-

-

-

-

_**Take me somewhere new**_

-

-

-

-

Do I even know him anymore? He's changed so much. Have I helped in that? I will always wait for him. He's the one for me. He's my other half. My happiness but right now...I seem so lost and scared.

-

-

-

-

_**I don't who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

-

-

-

-

Do I belong here in the waring era? Do I belong in my own time? He's changed me. Maybe we changed each other? I want to go home but where is home? Where is a friendly face. Nothing is okay anymore. I don't want to be ordinary but at the same time I don't want to be abnormal. I feel torn between me. Every fibre of my body and soul tugs at my heart trying to find a place. I'm alone in here, in my soul. I don't like it. I don't want to be alone but right now I feel so...so alone.

-

-

-

-

_**I'm looking for a place **_

_**I'm searching for a face**_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

_**Cause nothings going right**_

_**And everythings a mess**_

_**And no one likes to be alone **_

-

-

-

-

I'm cold; wet; and crying. Will he ever come? Will anyone come for me? I choke on my tears and sink to the wooden floor of the brigde and hold my legs to my body to keep warm. My tears don't help. I want to go home...but where is it?

-

-

-

-

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home**_

-

-

-

-

I want to stop crying but it hurts so much. I hate how I feel; I hate how weak I feel; how weak I think I'm becoming. The rain still falls as if it fits my mood.

-

-

-

-

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

-

-

-

-

I'll always support him.

-

-

-

-

_**I'm with you**_

-

-

-

-

Why am I so confused about myself and the people around me? Maybe I'm going crazy and tearing myself apart for no reason?

-

-

-

-

_**Why is everything so confusing **_

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yeah yeah...**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

He walks up. His eyes glance at me before helping me up. Why is he doing this?

"Why are you helping me?" I ask.

"I worry about you Kagome." He tells me. Does he? I cry harder than before. Harder then I ever have. I feel so much pain.

-

-

-

-

_**It's a damn cold night**_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I**_

_**I'm with you**_

-

-

-

-

He carries me in.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dark Libra 09: How was that? I hope you liked that one as well. Hopefully more song fics to come. **


End file.
